1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the control and/or guidance of welds in arc welding and a lacquer to be used in the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to enhance productivity, save energy and raw materials and to improve the quality of products, attempts are always made to carry out and to control manufacturing processes automatically.
The principal problem of arc welding technology consists of the need to guide the welding arc automatically along the weld joint. This, however, requires the availability of appropriate sensor systems capable of securely following the weld joint in order to automatically assure the positioning of the welding burner in its path following the existing weld joint.
Different sensor systems have already been proposed. A review may be found in the article by P. Drews and G. Starke, "Sensors in Welding technology", Umschau 1985, No. 5, page 296.
In the arc welding of safety parts there exists the further need to control the quality of the weld.
The sensor systems used at the present time for the guidance of the arc and to control quality, are technically involved and thus very expensive. In the case of certain parts, such as for example deep drawing sheets, these known sensor systems cannot be used at all.